His Prank, Her Wrath
by KairinKagari
Summary: Post Destiny. One Shot. A little OOC story for the twins. What if Kira pulls a prank on Cagalli? Will she ever forgive her twin brother?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY =D

* * *

"Are they at it again?"

"Yes. They're... fighting again."

"It's nice to have siblings, right?"

"I agree!"

"GET BACK HERE, KIRA!" shouted the blonde princess as she chased her twin brother around her mansion.

"It wasn't me, Cagalli! It was Athrun!" Kira Yamato ran as fast as he could, avoiding the wrath of his sister. He kept on pointing at the midnight haired Coordinator as Cagalli chased him.

"I didn't do anything!" Athrun stood up all of a sudden, and tried to defend his innocence. "Don't involve me with your shenanigans, Kira. I may be your best friend but I love my girlfriend so..." Athrun put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders.

Lacus just sat down on the couch, giggling at her friends who were acting all childish. They could all hear Cagalli's loud footsteps followed by Kira's footsteps.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Lacus! HEEEEELP!"

After Kira begged for his girlfriend's help, they heard a loud sound coming from the second floor. Lacus and Athrun ran hurriedly upstairs and saw Cagalli trying to kill Kira. She was strangling him and was on the verge of tears. "You bastard! Why did you... why did..." Cagalli wasn't able to finish her sentence and cried on her brother's chest.

"Kira, what did you do anyway?" Athrun took Cagalli from Kira and hugged her tight. "It's okay, honey... Stop crying... Shush..." Athrun tried to calm her down by caressing the back of her head. Lacus offered her hand to Kira who was still lying down on the floor. "Kira..." Lacus looked at Kira seriously as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli..." Kira apologized as he bowed his head down.

Cagalli freed herself from Athrun's embrace and formed a knuckle. She punched Kira's shoulder and shouted, "I HATE YOU, STUPID BROTHER!" She ran towards her room and locked the door. The three teenagers can hear Cagalli's sobs.

Lacus pulled Kira gently towards the couch in the living room. Athrun followed them and the three of them sat down and asked Kira about what happened.

"We went here to visit Cagalli and Athrun before going to PLANTs... You know she'll miss you... What did you do to her?" Lacus asked Kira.

"I... pulled a prank..." He answered hesitantly and embarrassingly.

"..." Lacus and Athrun couldn't mutter a single word.

"... I'm amazed you even had the bravery of pissing your own sister..." Athrun rested his chin on his palm, looking at Kira with a raised brow.

"You are aware that Cagalli, of all people, is someone you shouldn't piss off... Right...?" Lacus put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"What kind of prank did you do?" asked Athrun.

"I told her that I won't live long..."

"Huh? Why would you even say that to her? You know very well how much Cagalli loves you... Seeing as the two of you have a lot of catching up to do..." Lacus said, with a reprimanding tone to Kira.

"What I want to know is... What made you do it...?" Athrun raised his thoughts.

"When we told her that the three of us will go to PLANTs and that Athrun will just escort us, she just said to take care without looking at me... She was reading a bunch of papers and she didn't even bother looking at us... and I was thinking if she's fine with me going to PLANTs, leaving her behind here in ORB..."

Athrun and Lacus just let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe you even thought of that!" Athrun raised his voice and glared at his best friend. "Kira..." Lacus called out to him with worry in her voice.

"...she immediately ran to my room and hugged me... We both fell down on the bed and she started to cry... She kept on crying so I told her that I was joking... She slapped me across my face and ran towards the door. She bumped into Shinn and..." Kira stopped telling his story closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and re-opened his eyes.

Running out of patience, Athrun and Lacus chorused, "...and...?"

"...she accidently kissed Shinn... "

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" The pink haired and the blue haired Coordinators stood up, utterly surprised.

"...she moved away from Shinn, pushed him and ran away... Shinn was so angry that he kissed Cagalli... He followed her and I don't know what happened after that."

"Oh, Kira... I'll talk to Cagalli for you... Lacus, since Shinn's still here, kindly call him and tell him to come here." At that, Athrun climbed the stairs and went to Cagalli's room.

Lacus called Shinn and told him to come to the Athha Mansion. Shinn was doubtful of going but finally decided to come by. Kira, on the other hand, was just sitting down beside Lacus.

She hung up and patted Kira's back to comfort him.

Cagalli's Room...

"Cagalli..." Athrun sat down on her bed as she lied down, her pillow covering her face.

"Kira told us what happened... You kissed..." Athrun wasn't able to finish because Cagalli threw herself to Athrun.

"I'm sorry, Athrun... It was... an accident..." Cagalli sniffed in between phrases and embraced him.

"Don't worry about it..." Athrun played with her hair, indicating that he wasn't mad. "It surprised me so much though... For you to kiss someone other than me..." He added with a sad tone.

"I was so scared... when I found out... but I burst out on him when I found out that he was just joking... I was crying and was angry, and then I kissed Shinn... I ran and then he followed me..."

Cagalli tried to explain to Athrun what happened but what made Athrun's eyes grow large was what she said afterwards.

"Shinn kissed me..."

"...what...?"

"Kira's prank on me made me kiss Shinn and made him kiss me..."

"..."

"Shinn -..." Cagalli was interrupted by Lacus' scream. They went down all of a sudden and saw Kira punched Shinn.

"Kira!" Cagalli called out to her brother as she went down the stairs. "What are you doing to him?"

"He... he said that he -..."

"I broke up with Lunamaria."

"..."

Cagalli clenched her fist, folded the sleeve of her shirt and yelled, "KIRAAAAAAA!"

"What did I do?!" Kira was now running away from his sister... in the backyard.

"YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Cagalli wielded a long bamboo stick to slam Kira with it. She chased him as long as she can.

"It wasn't my fault Shinn likes you!"

"If I didn't accidently kissed him, he wouldn't even think about breaking up with Luna!"

"But it was his decision, Cagalli!"

"AAAAAAH! KIRA YAMATO!"

"Oh my, they're at it again."

"Is it nice to have siblings?"

"Yeah, I used to play with my sister but I didn't think that being twins was more fun!"

"Agree."

* * *

Please Read and Review!

I can't think of a possible prank that can be done by Kira without being OOC. And it's always Cagalli doing the prank so it's hard to imagine that Kira will do something shallow to Cagalli.


End file.
